


Learning Is A Lifelong Process

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: The Machine pairs up two lonely irrelevant numbers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com) prompt 'matchmaker'.

The Machine has always been a matchmaker. And it doesn't reserve its... machinations, for lack of a better word, to only Admin's romantic life.

After her jury duty adventure, Emma Blake does go back to teaching. She is soon getting rave reviews online from students using RateMyTeach. She keeps knitting in her spare time, donating her creations to charity shops. She even helps out with the Textiles class on Thursdays when she has a free period. 

Beth Bridges has a more difficult time. Harold's email (sent by Root, although Beth will never know that) has rocked her credibility, and her company loses investors. Her ex-husband continues to make a nuisance of himself, and eventually she has to get a restraining order. 

Emma saves up and gets herself a fancy new laptop. Just for a lark, because a colleague told her everyone does online dating these days, not only the young people...she makes a profile. 

Beth is not the least interested in dating. Harold was a disaster. But the Machine quietly makes sure every dating website online sends her the occasional spam email, and as the months pass, Beth's resolve weakens. She signs up to one which exclusively caters for distinguished professionals. For the time being, she is utterly done with men, so although she is bisexual she fills out the form to only match her with women.

The Machine makes sure they see each other's profiles. At first, Beth is dismissive of a mere high-school English teacher. Beth is a serious academic, after all. But Emma seems genuine, and kind, and starts to chip away at the layers of Beth's cynicism. She shows her pictures of her hand-knitted hats - they are adorable, if slightly cringe-worthy. 

They meet for coffee, the next time Beth has business in New York. Emma is a little flustered by how forward Beth is, how self-assured, but she doesn't realize how much of that is a front. Beth walks away from this first in-person meeting feeling as though the ground has disappeared under her feet. Nothing is solid anymore, but that's fine, because she can float.


End file.
